With Love
by LittleSunset264
Summary: Each character writes a poem or two for someone they like. A collection of DuckTales poems I created for ships that I really like. (HueDew, Louebby, McGold, Fenro. Tw; self-harm is referenced.)
1. Red Sunrise

You're the color of red,  
The brightest of hues,  
A color of passion,  
You're one passion I'm willing to pursue.

You certainly brighten up my day,  
And I hope I do the same for you,  
Giving you thrills and excitement,  
Because I love you.

I wish we didn't have to hide,  
Our love is like everyone else.  
I want everybody to know,  
That's how proud I am of us.

I'm sorry this is short,  
But now I'm getting bored writing this.

An adventure is more exciting.


	2. Lovely Ocean

Bluer than the ocean,  
I could get lost in you,  
Diving down to the depths of your sea,  
I know that I love you too.

I look all around,  
Nobody's there but you,  
The world around is silent,  
The only sounds I hear are from you.

Danger is where you're at,  
I hate the sounds of it,  
But it's fun and exciting,  
When it's with you.

I see stars in your eyes,  
More of them are there than in the night skies,  
I know you thrive for adventure,  
But how high are you willing to fly?

I swim back up to the surface,  
And all I can see now,  
Is your smiling face.

We're definitely two of a kind,  
Even if it's a forbidden kind of love,  
I'd spend eternity with you,  
Here in your blue ocean,  
I'll be your boy with a red cap.


	3. I Tried

You were too much for me at first,  
That I will admit,  
But now I'm used to your excitement.

I love your sweet smile,  
Your beautiful brown eyes,  
You're amazing,  
You're everything someone would want.

You're here, there, and everywhere,  
Although I don't mind,  
I enjoy your company,  
My adventurous darling.

With you around,  
It feels like everything's better,  
Nicer than any other sound,  
I can say your love is sweeter.

Nothing green or gold could compare,  
To how I feel being with you,  
Lighting the room up with joy,  
And that's all I want.

I don't need escape,  
Nor do I need money,  
Same for strawberry gashes,  
All I need is you by my side.

Sappy probably,  
But it's the best I can do,  
Trying to show how I feel.


	4. I Like You

I never thought I'd fall,  
For someone like you,  
Especially since you're so lazy,  
But you're pretty cool too.

You drive me crazy,  
But I like it more than I thought I would,  
More than the fun of being on adventures,  
I didn't know love was like this,  
Until I met you.

You don't seem to mind,  
Me being by your side,  
I love how you're honest,  
Having nothing to hide.

I love everything about you,  
Except for your laziness,  
And you're in front of the TV all the time,  
And the marks on your arms,  
But that's about it.

I'm sorry I steal your hoodie sometimes,  
It feels really soft and comfortable,  
I can't help it at times,  
It smells like you and I love it.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if all of these poems are really bad and that I can't rhyme, I tried ha. I wrote these four poems while I was trying to sleep, so if they're not good, then it's probably because of that. And I apologize that they're all really short, too. Maybe the next time I write a DuckTales poem, I could make it way longer than these four, unless everybody likes them being short. There's only so much you could write for four poems in one hour, y'know? But I hope everybody likes these either way, ha. I might add more, I'm not sure yet.

Edit: "This one was pretty sweet :) except that I think Louie isn't 'honest' haha, please continueee" -Guest.

Yeah probably not, ha. But keep in mind that I write these poems at like 3 in the morning while I'm trying to sleep, so I might not be entirely accurate as I write what comes into mind. Of course, I could always fix these sometime in the morning, but I kinda want to keep that 3AM nonsensical magic that's enjoyable if that makes sense, ha.


	5. Coals to Diamonds

When ah first found ye,  
You were only coal,  
A rough one at that.

Everyday ah try and try again,  
But ye were stubborn,  
Each time ye didnae wanna become better,  
Annoying me time and time again.

Ah didnae lose me patience,  
As ah knew it would take some time,  
Maybe it would take days, weeks, months,  
Even years for ye to become a diamond.

Stubborn ye were,  
It's one of the reasons why ah love ye,  
Ye tried to be so much like me,  
But ah knew who ye really were,  
That you can nae hide.

Overtime, you became a marvelous brown diamond,  
But ye didnae shine bright like others,  
And ah do nae care,  
You were mine and only mine.

Ye had yer own beauties,  
That of which made ye special,  
In yer very own way.

We had our moments,  
Good and bad,  
Our ups and downs,  
But those moments made us who we are today,  
And ah am thankful for that.

To them we are only against one another,  
But little did they know,  
That we got along very well,  
What they know is only a facade,  
A very good one at that.

Ah can nae deny how you make me feel,  
Yer quite special for a diamond,  
Supposedly a rare gem,  
But you were one ah thought ah'd never find in my life,  
Yet here you are in front of me,  
Shining as sweetly as ever.

Yer worth more than every dollar,  
Ah wouldn't be able to give ye up if ah wanted to,  
Ye mean too dearly to me,  
And right there yer priceless.

Ye mean to me as much as my family does,  
Even if ah do nae always admit it,  
Ah care about ye,  
More than ye think ye know.

Ah'll always keep ye treasured in me heart,  
Along with the rest of who ah love.


	6. Burning Bright

You were the only one who I could truly be myself with,  
I don't have to fake it,  
You understood why I did everything I do,  
That I appreciate very much.

I don't have to hide where I came from,  
You accepted me for who I was,  
Not what I am nor how I grew up,  
It was a pleasant surprise.

At first I hated your guts,  
But as time went on,  
I didn't feel like I wanted to chain you to the bottom of the ocean,  
Only liking you more and more.

We don't show it,  
But we have something burning there,  
Burning brighter than our future,  
Brighter than our golden fortune.

No matter what I did,  
You didn't lose your patience,  
Got annoyed yes,  
But never once did you lose it.

I'm surprise you didn't get tired of me yet,  
I thought you would after a few weeks,  
But you stood by me at all times,  
Never giving up on me.

We had to stage what we do,  
Meet completely in secret,  
Conceal everything,  
But if I have you, I don't mind,  
Even if I wish we didn't do this.

Now where's my cake?  
I'm starving already!

* * *

A/N: Okay so, maybe this wasn't the best I could do for Flintheart Glomgold, but I thought it was pretty alright. If I ever do another poem in Glomgold's view, I'll try to have it be longer and probably make it feel more like him as well, since knowing my luck it might not be as good as I could've done it. And I had to throw in those two last lines, I'm sorry I couldn't help it ha. I was actually wanting some cake when I wrote that last part, so I kinda channeled my inner Glomgold with that part.


	7. Lost

I stare out to the ocean,  
As far as all could be seen,  
I hold back the rain,  
As it should never see them.

They all fall internally,  
Like planes getting shot down,  
By the thunder above,  
Crashing down into the abyss below.

I'd say all I have within,  
But I don't want to frighten,  
Worrying you'd freak out,  
As I speak it all.

Nobody knows of this,  
And I'd put my foot in,  
But I know it's filled,  
With danger I shouldn't cross.

For years now,  
I try to back away,  
But it brings me closer,  
More and more every time.

I only thought it was temporary,  
Like a kid admiring their role model,  
But it only grew more,  
Bigger by the day.

I know I don't have a chance,  
So I try to walk away again,  
This time I stop in my tracks,  
Looking back at the blue sea.

I let go of the dandelion,  
That I've held in my hand,  
I watch it fly over,  
The dark blue, sparkling ocean.

I look up at the moon above,  
But I then look away,  
Knowing that all I have to say,  
Will forever be locked away,  
Never to be revealed.

* * *

A/N: Most of the poems I do for the series so far has been for ships I really love, but I didn't want to leave this woman out even if it's unrequited love. I've hinted this at least once or twice, but I wanted to keep it highly ambiguous and mostly as subtext. Why keep it as subtext? Because I like to keep everyone thinking at least, unless nobody even noticed it was there and I had it be a little _too_ subtle.

Though, either way, I hope you enjoy this. I apologize there's only one new poem instead of two this time.


	8. Seas

It's more clearer and blue,  
Much better with you two,  
When you're here with me,  
Helping me through everything.

Daphne odoras and yellow jasmines,  
What was planted now blooms,  
In the light of the sun setting,  
Into the black and blue sky.

Moon shines down,  
Onto the boat we're on,  
As I look out to the sea ahead,  
You surpass the beauty of the ocean,  
More than you'll ever know.

You've been here for me,  
Through all of the storms,  
All of the whirlpools,  
And through my bad temper.

You two keep me going,  
You keep me calm,  
You stayed with me,  
Even though I'm not that special.

I have the worst luck in the world,  
But I'm very lucky,  
To have you both in my life,  
Along side my nephews.

I don't know what I would do,  
Without you two here,  
I'd probably be lost and frustrated,  
If it weren't for you two,  
My lovely flowers next to the sea.

I don't always get to see you much,  
But whenever I do,  
I feel happier than ever.

Besides my boys,  
You keep me sailling,  
Calming me whenever,  
I need it the most.

I am forever grateful,  
To have you and my nephews.


	9. Storming Skies

I stand out in the rain,  
It roars with raging anger,  
I tell it to calm down,  
There is no reason to be angry,  
No need for thunders.

It goes from raining hard,  
To quite a drizzle,  
Must it be calmer now,  
Than how it was before.

Rain can be soothing,  
With its sounds,  
Yet it can be explosive,  
With its anger.

I've seen everything,  
But this was extraordinary,  
A sight to behold,  
One needing to be tamed.

Do not frighten,  
As I'm here to help,  
Keep you calm,  
Like the rain should be.

I walk out,  
To feel the soft rain,  
Hit my smiling face,  
I don't even use  
My umbrella to keep me dry.

It was not necessary,  
For me to use,  
Why do I need,  
To use something like that,  
For something like you?

I embrace all of your faults,  
As that's what makes you,  
What you are,  
And I don't see why try to hide them.

We all have our insecurities,  
We all have our scars,  
Even if we do not wish,  
To show them all.

You have your beauties,  
Even if most do not see them,  
Beautiful like the ocean,  
And gorgeous like a forest.

Even if you do not see,  
What I see,  
What she sees,  
You are amazing all around,  
Nothing will change that.

We are here for each other,  
Through the night and day,  
So if you ever need me,  
I'm just a call away,  
The same with her, I'm sure.

You vanish away,  
To show me the skies you've hidden,  
We'll see each other again,  
Even if it takes awhile, love.

I'll forever be here,  
Loving every part about you.


	10. Gardens

Walking inside,  
I see a delphinium,  
Standing out from all the daturas filled with pride,  
With its flaming beauty.

The first thing I noticed,  
Was its temper,  
It was something that couldn't go unnoticed,  
But it wasn't a bother.

I can handle the fire burning,  
I'll be the rain,  
To keep you in a mood that's calming,  
And I'll do it again and again,  
If it's needed.

Every day,  
I try my best to help.  
But each time I couldn't stay,  
For much longer.

As the months went by,  
I wasn't able to visit as much,  
Being very busy with everything,  
I suppose calls are better than nothing.

It went from few visits,  
To none at all,  
Due to business setting limits,  
I'm not able to stop by at all.

When I finally got the chance,  
I came to say "hello,"  
I saw three small flowers next to it,  
A hyssop, a dodecatheon, and a lavender.

They weren't there before,  
How long have I been gone?

Either way,  
It's great to see them,  
As they bloom to be big and beautiful,  
Just like you my sweet delphinium.

But I don't see,  
The white dittany of crete anywhere,  
Where could it have disappeared to?

* * *

A/N: It took me a bit to actually do more poems because with the first ones I did for both Donald and Daisy, I wasn't too satisfied with on the first try. The only one out of the three I was happy with on the first try was José's poem.

I redid Donald's poem at 3 in the morning, like usual with these poems, and this one I actually did while I wasn't trying to sleep. I tried to actually rhyme with this one, but I gave up when I was almost done with it like nope I can't. It takes way longer and it's unnecessarily difficult for me like nope goodbye see you never again, rhyming haha. I'm sorry but nah son, I ain't up for that.

But I hope you enjoyed this anyways, even if it's not as good as the other ones or anything.


	11. Mechanical Heart

You're like a robot,  
Freezing like an iceberg,  
But after a while,  
You're really nice.

While everyone thinks you're a jerk,  
I think they haven't met,  
The real you yet,  
Like I have.

Being with you,  
For so many years,  
Feels rough yet nice,  
A robust person indeed.

You're more for machines,  
Than people themselves,  
But it doesn't mean that,  
You wouldn't open up to others,  
Like you did with me.

While, si, it was rare,  
I'm glad you'd like me enough,  
To open up to me,  
And show me who you were.

Highly misunderstood,  
Along with your creations,  
But I believe that,  
Despite of what people think,  
You're perfect just the way you are.

While I'm not always here,  
Just know that I'm here for you,  
Whether I'm me,  
Or like the stuff that you create.

An overworked guy you can be,  
Always working on your inventions,  
Never knowing when to take a break.

But you know,  
That I'll be the one,  
To keep your mind straight,  
When you need it.


	12. Cuban Love

Clumsy guy you can be,  
But you always have good intentions,  
Even if I don't show,  
My appreciation much.

At times,  
I'd become so blind that,  
Sometimes what I need,  
Is in front of me,  
And I don't realize it.

As much as I could care less,  
About humanity itself,  
You're still there by my side,  
Caring about me every step of the way.

At times while,  
I don't see why you're still with me,  
I'm not going to complain,  
I'm happy you're here with me.

Always working,  
Always so concentrated,  
You're here supporting me,  
Every step of the way.

You brighten up my life,  
When I need you the most,  
Even if you're sometimes out,  
Saving the day.

Funny how it all turned out,  
I'm what everybody would stay away from,  
At least for the most part,  
Yet you're here with me now,  
Despite everything thus far.

Even though I'm more for machines,  
I think you're better,  
Than any mechanical being out there,  
And I wouldn't mind being old with you.

Even if I don't say it much,  
I love you,  
And I appreciate what you do.

* * *

A/N: It's been a bit since I've done poems for this, but I'm back with some Fenro since this ship needs more love when it comes to writing. I apologize if these poems aren't exactly the best I could've done for Fenton and Gyro man.

And a reply to Jesus Lover from Hoodie Snatcher, although I'm not sure if she'll read this one, I've been posting for a bit so I'm guessing you might've overlooked my stuff ha. I was wondering where you've been really since I was waiting for you to leave a review on them like you usually do. If you want to check the other fanfics I've done out, go ahead onto my page and see what you haven't read yet.

But to answer your question, I haven't seen The Thundermans, in fact I haven't heard about them until you mentioned it. I had to look it up a little bit to know what it was basically about and who the characters you mentioned were. I'll check it out since I'm pretty curious about the show and the ship. But hey, that's perfectly fine, there will always be some thing that'll change our minds about something. So I mean, there's no need for apologies.

But again it's seriously great to see you again, JL, how have you been doin'?


	13. Strawberry Sunrise

I wake up to see,  
A strawberry sunrise,  
Come up and about,  
From bed so early.

I don't get how you do it,  
Waking up early everyday,  
Even if it's not a school day,  
But it's great to see you,  
When I get up.

Always planning ahead,  
Prepared for anything,  
Yet you wanna be cautious,  
When you don't need to be.

It's annoying I do admit,  
But that means I get to bring you in,  
For a thrill you wouldn't expect,  
Unplanned and something fun.

Every time I see you,  
Get up from bed,  
I feel excited,  
No matter how early it is.

Seeing your face,  
Brightened from the sun,  
Makes me feel ready,  
For everything ahead of me.

And now I'm gonna do something else,  
I'm tired and bored of this again.

* * *

A/N: I know I did something similar to this in the first poem, but it was more kinda inspired by a song called Strawberry Sunrise, since I was kinda having the lyrics going through my head last night. And then some words came into mind and I tried to at least write down the exact words that came into mind. Needless to say, not the exact words at the beginning, but I tried, ha. Hope you enjoyed this anyways though. I wanted to go with a sunrise-sunset theme for them both this time around.

I gotta stop writing poems at three in the god damn morning, man.


	14. Blueberry Sunset

The day is about to be over,  
But I don't mind,  
It's when I feel more alive,  
Joyous and free.

I wait every day,  
For it to be near night time,  
So we wouldn't be disturbed,  
By anyone around us.

As I look out the window,  
I can see the blueberry sunset,  
Go down in the horizon,  
Ready to unwind for the day.

I shouldn't be this happy,  
But I am anyways,  
Being here by your side.

You drive me insane,  
Though I'm used to it by now,  
Even if you pull me down,  
To whatever you're planning.

It's all unexpected,  
And unplanned for me,  
But I'll admit,  
It's actually pretty fun and thrilling.

Sometimes I wanna do something to you,  
But I love you nonetheless,  
No matter how much you drive me crazy,  
With how many risks you take.

I lay down my hat,  
And I feel your hand on mine,  
Holding it dearly,  
Never wanting to let me go,  
Like if I'm going to disappear.

Then I feel you hold onto my body,  
Keeping me close,  
With your warm embrace,  
Heating me from the cold.

The blue sunset,  
Becomes a starry night,  
Sparkling next to the glowing moon.

Just like it,  
I need you in my life,  
Being the moon to my sun,  
Sunsets to my sunrises,  
Nights to my days.

I let go of my hat,  
And close the curtains.


	15. One Color, Two Colors

Pink.

It is all I can see,  
But I'm not arguing about it,  
Too lazy to do so.

Pink goes quite well,  
With that platinum blonde hair,  
That you have,  
And it's quite lovely.

Your laugh,  
Your smile,  
Your excitement for adventure,  
I can't help but grin.

Everything about you I love,  
And I can't get you out of my mind,  
Even if I tried or wanted to.

You sometimes scare me half to death,  
But if that means,  
I get to see you smile and laugh,  
At the look on my face,  
From getting intentionally terrified,  
Then I don't mind it.

At night,  
You're the last person on my mind,  
Before I drift off to sleep,  
Dreaming of whatever those nights.

Maybe I'll ask you out on a date,  
Maybe I won't,  
It all depends on whether or not,  
I lose track of my thoughts.

Now I know why,  
They call me Captain Lost,  
Because I'm lost in your eyes,  
And I can't find my way back.

I should probably make a map,  
Just so I can find my way out,  
But I don't want to,  
I like it here looking at your eyes.

It's why I can't spit it out,  
Plain and simple as it should be.

.

.

.

Pink and green,  
Those are the colors,  
That I want to see mix together,  
And see what comes out of it.

We'll have to wait and see,  
For that day to arrive,  
To find out.

* * *

A/N: And here's another two poems for Louebby, since I haven't made shit for them in awhile.

No I have no idea what I was thinking with the "you might scare me to death sometimes, but I don't mind it" part. I would remove it, but I figured "eh why bother?" I need to stop writing poems at like two-three in the god damn morning, sometimes it's just not worth it with some of the poems I write in general ha. Then again, with some shit I can't really think of much for it yet when I think of a line, I just go with it even if I'm tired as hell.


	16. Changing Lights

A lamp sits by my bed,  
Emitting a mint green light,  
Illuminating a part of my bed,  
So I can read at night.

There were times that,  
When it flickers,  
For a split second,  
I thought the light became silvery gray,  
Instead of its greenish glow.

I didn't mind it,  
As I thought it was nothing,  
Nothing to special to take note of,  
And I kept on reading.

For some reason,  
I can't take my mind off how,  
It turned silver for a second.

Why am I stuck on something as small as that?

I should be researching,  
Not being distracted,  
But yet I can't help it.

My mind's too fascinated on it.

I stop reading for a minute,  
Closed the book in my hands,  
And I stare at the lamp,  
Seeing if it would happen again.

It flickers once again,  
But this time it doesn't change color,  
Not even for a split second,  
Not like last time.

I figure I was becoming sleep deprived,  
So I put the book away,  
And I go to turn the lamp off,  
As I need to sleep now.

When I my hand went near it,  
The light slowly changes,  
From green to silver again,  
And this time I stare at it,  
Observing the color before me.

Now I know I'm not seeing things,  
It truly did change,  
And now my mind races,  
While my heart beats fast.

Maybe I won't turn the light off.

I remove my hand,  
And I wrap myself,  
With the thin blanket on my bed,  
Staring at the lamp,  
With its silver color.

It has a really nice charm to it actually,  
Just looking at it,  
As I close my eyes.

I want to look at it forever,  
It's too entrancing to look away.

I fall asleep soon after.

* * *

A/N: I was originally gonna make this related to street lights, but I feel like end table lamps were a little bit better for this one.

"You could make more Loubby fanfics" -Kitty kawaii from the Worlds poem.

I'm trying my best to make some. It's really hard to think of fanfic ideas for them for some reason, but I do try to make Louebby fanfics as much as I possibly can. I mean, if anybody wants to give me ideas for any possible Louebby fanfic, then go right ahead I'd appreciate it, although I probably won't do them all and probably won't get to them right away.


	17. Worlds

In the middle of the room,  
There is something glowing,  
Lighting half of the room up.

It was a planet,  
Filled with green and mostly blue.

Being a child filled with curiosity,  
I went to it,  
Wanting to know about it.

I held the planet up high,  
Seeing all of the beauty it has,  
All the glorious greens,  
And the bluest of seas.

I can see everything in it,  
The fish that live there,  
The forests with dangerous animals,  
All of the liveliness in it.

Such an amazing blue,  
One shade of which being my favorite,  
Besides brown and red,  
And I love it so much.

I shouldn't be having the planet in my hands,  
But I can't help it,  
You are the world to me,  
I can't put nothing else above you,  
No matter what I do.

There are moons,  
And other small planets,  
Floating by you,  
But nothing I can love as dearly as you.

Not even the stars could compare,  
Even the galaxy wasn't as beautiful as you.

I wish I could truly have you,  
But I know I can't,  
Without dire consequences,  
One of which I could possibly lose you.

I don't wish to lose you.  
So for all these years,  
I try and I try to move on,  
And try to love other planets,  
Like I do with you,  
Possibly even more than you.

I find another world,  
One of which is enormous,  
And it's marvelous to see,  
With its oranges and whites.

Yet, I can't rid you from my mind,  
Can't rid you from my sight,  
As I can see your blue ocean from afar,  
And still think of how much I love it.

I can't put nothing else above you,  
No matter how hard I try,  
And it scares me,  
Terrifies me even.

I can't love you like I want to,  
As it'll destroy everything we have,  
So this has to remain on my side,  
And not on both,  
No matter how much it hurts.

If you knew,  
It would destroy our lives,  
Destroy our peace,  
Everything around us,  
Would become

. . . . .Dust.

But I keep both planets,  
By my side,  
Caring for both in different ways,  
Loving them dearly.

Soon after,  
There became small planets by their sides,  
One ruby red,  
One sapphire blue,  
And one emerald green.

They were all that I cared for,  
All five planets I loved,  
With all my heart,  
As they're all the world to me.

A couple years later,  
Everything disappears,  
Nothing in this dark empty room,  
To keep me company.

Nothing to light up the room.

Everything feels so cold,  
So lonely,  
So... Empty and depressing.

I can't live without you by my side,  
It hurts so much,  
I don't know what to do without you,  
But I have to survive.

For you and my small worlds.

* * *

A/N: Man, it's been awhile since I've done a poem for this series. So, why not come back with a poem that's longer than usual? At least, I hope this is a little longer than the other poems I usually post, ha. I can't really say much for this one, so knock yourselves out trying to figure out what this one's about.

I wanted to mess around with the spacing with the words a little bit, since I've never done that before, and I thought it came out nicely even if it was just for one section of the poem, haha. But I hope everyone enjoys this one and everything. Oh, and probably unrelated, but happy birthday Della and Donald!


	18. What I Wish

I wish to rewrite the stars,  
Because I don't see why we can't be together,  
What we have is only love,  
But as you say,  
It's a forbidden kind of love.

I want to show them all that,  
What we have is fine and normal,  
It's not as bad as they say,  
And I wish they can see that.

Maybe once they see,  
That we're happy together,  
They won't think so badly of it.

But of course,  
You're against the idea,  
You're afraid of anybody knowing,  
Especially our family.

Maybe it's not so bad,  
To keep it a secret,  
I get to have you,  
All to myself,  
And love you all day every day in my life.

Whether it's kept hidden or not,  
I'll stand by your side forever.


	19. What We Need

Rewriting the stars is impossible,  
While you can try to change,  
What's thought of as forbidden,  
You won't be able to change,  
The minds of everyone.

You say that you want to be out with it,  
Show everyone our love isn't bad,  
But we can't change their minds.

It's a taboo,  
And we need to remain in the shadows,  
Make sure nobody knows,  
Because the consequences are dire.

They would separate us,  
Say we're sick,  
Or that we have wires crossed,  
Or anything else terrible of the like.

I know you don't like our love being kept secret,  
But if we want to be together,  
We have to do what's necessary,  
Even if it's not good.

I don't know why you can't see,  
How bad it truly is,  
To everyone out there,  
And for us if we get caught.

I can sorta see why,  
You think it's not bad though.

Every kiss feels so right,  
Despite it being wrong,  
And every time you're near,  
I can't help but smile,  
And love who you are.

I can't bare to lose you,  
So I'll do what it takes,  
To keep this a secret,  
And keep you in my life and by my side.

* * *

A/N: And more poems for this ship! Man, I really gotta make some poems for other ships besides like what, one? Either way, have more poems I wrote at 3 in the damn morning. I listened to Rewrite The Stars way too much to be honest, because that's what kinda inspired these two honestly pfff- But I might change the order of the poems a little bit, so if a certain poem isn't on the chapter you remember it being in, then it's because of that and I apologize for any confusion.


End file.
